The present invention describes an external secure unit, its construction, manufacture and application.
From the prior art is known in particular a technology that enables mobile communication devices, e.g. mobile telephones, smartphones, tablet PCs, etc., to set up and carry out a communication connection with another communication partner via e.g. NFC. An application example thereof is an authentication and release of services in particular through identities stored in the mobile communication device, with so-called secure units, e.g. SIM cards, preferably being applied for storing identities. Further, corresponding applications with regard to RFID technology are also known from the prior art.
Identities, e.g. cryptologic keys or data for authentication for e.g. services on the Internet are stored either in a secure unit, e.g. a microSD, SIM or a Trusted Execution Environment TEE or in an unsecured memory of a mobile telephone. Upon loss of the mobile telephone or unauthorized access to a secure unit, in particular the data on the identity, key data, access data, etc., can be lost, spied out or employed without permission. To protect from abuse here, the above-mentioned data are as a rule protected with e.g. a password or a PIN. In particular PIN and password have the disadvantage that a user can only remember a limited number of different PIN and/or password combinations. The result is often that either the same password is always employed or only very simple passwords are employed. Both variants are very unsafe.
Furthermore, there is the possibility of secure units, such as smart cards or mobile telephones connected therewith, being forgotten or lost.